Qetsiyah's respite
by Alice Pieszecki
Summary: The harvest didn't go exactly as planned for Celeste Dubois. Qetsiyah Bennett- of all witches was resurrected. Only, she has her own views and plans on things yet to come. One of her descendants to bring back, a plan to finish. (Short beginning, may continue or not. Read and Review, please. xox)


Qetisyah found herself back, sacrifices of multiple witches in this place- deemed 'New Orleans' sucked out of her paradise. To be with her beloved, Silas. Watch him cry out in agony without his 'precious' Amara. Back into the realm of the living, seeing a witch before her that was confused entirely like she was.

"You... are not who I was trying for!" Celeste was outraged that her spell hadn't worked.

"You dare try and fool around with the otherside? Powers you couldn't even begin to try and control? I am a traveler first and foremost, the very fact that you attempted to meddle in it.. is likely why I'm back here!" Qetsiyah spat at the woman

"Who are you? You couldn't be Qetsiyah!" Celeste frowned

"It's Qetsiyah! Prounounce it properly, or don't even attempt to speak my name. I go by Tessa in modern times. But yes, I am she. You attempted to open the door, I was pulled through. Nature- doesn't want you to interfere with my creation. Why were you trying to resurrect those three?" she asked

"You know of that?" Celeste asked, wide-eyed

"Tampering with my otherside, and you thought I wouldn't know about it? You steal the lives of others. But now, your time is finished, witch." Qetsiyah removed the woman, even if she had to kill her 'vessel' death was far better than that fate. "You move like a traveler. Though, not in the same way." she remarked, exploring her new found place.

"Walking around.. at night without an escort? My my, you certainly have quite the mean streak." Marcel stepped out of the shadows

Qetsiyah smiled "Well. I don't need one. Vampire." she spat out the word 'vampire' while staring at him

"I like it. But. Unfortunately, witch. You can't do magic without my say-so." that being no longer true, didn't matter. He would still pretend to have control over her kind.

"Me? I am Qetsiyah! You think I am so easily tricked? Your precious little Davina crossed over into the otherside where she belongs. No thanks to you, and your kind. Using her. Even hers abandoned her, while her sisters and my bloodline descendants will keep her company. You mourned her? I watched you sob like a child, pathetic. You actually pretend to have feelings for her?" she snorted at him

"Qetsiyah? Well. Now I know you're lying." his eyes flashed black as he dashed for her

"Not the brightest kind of vampire, are you?" she asked, not needing to use even the slightest bit of magic, making his knees buckle as he fell before her. "I'm not a New Orleans witch. I've already 'married' my type of witch. Travelers are far superior than being bound to the dead and drawing powers out through them. Esther was added into the mix. But I shall free her, this place- is most unbecoming a Bennett witch."

"Bennett witch? She's not of your bloodline!"

"She was trained by my descendant Ayana. Her corpse was buried on land in this place, and she was made part of ancestral magic. Perhaps resurrecting her would be perfect. Show you just the pain and misery your kind have wrought on this earth. As she cleanses every single one of you. But this time.. she'd have something never before."

"And that is?" he asked

"Me." she said, making his brain explode. Walking into the cemetary, "You come to see her? Interesting." she saw Rebekah standing over Esther's 'grave'

"I have, she is my mother. Why are you here?" Rebekah asked

"My descendant, that's why I've come."

"You.. are Qetsiyah?" Rebekah asked, breathlessly

"I am." she nodded

This was her chance. Rebekah wanted to ask "The cure.." she spoke up,

Qetsiyah looked at her "You want a taste of it?" she asked "To be human? Live out the rest of your days with that cute blonde friend of Elena's? It could be arranged. But. There's a price."

"Name it."

"Dig up her grave, release her body to me."

"Why?" Rebekah asked

"To finish what she started. Nature needs balance, she was right. Of course. To end her sin, is to end your kind. Perhaps not kill her children. But whatever way she chooses to do it."

"I can't betray Nik like this."

"Like the way he's betrayed you countless times in the past?"

"How.. did you know about that?"

"I'm over 2000 years old. I've watched the real world for a very long time. Esther isn't the only one that has seen your kind."

"Why ask me for her? Why not just take Esther?"

"One of her children would have to surrender her to me. The way things must be done."

Rebekah looked Qetsiyah dead in the eyes, her mouth open with an answer "I..."

Just a small teaser for a story. Should I continue, or not? -Elsa


End file.
